Entrenamiento supernatural
by Vainillablue
Summary: Goku y Vegeta no se llevan bien y causan demasiados problemas, Whis les hace una travesura para que aprendan a llevarse mejor.


Eran días en los cuales el entrenamiento de Goku y Vegeta con Wiss se había vuelto más estratégico que bruto. La fuerza ya la tenían los Saiyan, pero les faltaba algo, algo que no lo podrían obtener si seguían así. Vegeta siempre compitiendo por superar a Goku, Goku siempre distraído en su mundo. Además esos Saiyans comían demasiado, necesitaba hacer algo para que no se acabaran toda la deliciosa comida que había mandado la señora Bulma.

Wiss se fue a conversar con el pez oráculo, ambos pensaban en un remedio que fuera definitivo para que los saiyan se llevaran mejor y pudieran obtener el poder necesario para llevar a una evolución mayor su poder.

Fue así como Wiss con toda su sabiduría los mandaría a entrenar a una tierra que desarrollaría eso que no podrían hacer en su mundo jamás. Además sería divertido observarlos a cada paso. Ese par de idiotas van a lograr el poder de los Dioses, pero necesitan una manita de Wiss para lograrlo. El Ángel reía con tapándose la boca mientras entraba a la habitación donde hospedaba a sus discípulos, levantó su báculo y los transportó a un mundo completamente diferente.

Motel skyline Indianapolis

El sol apenas asomaba y se comenzaba a traspasar entre las cortinas de la ventana. Vegeta despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se encontró en un lugar raro. Se talló los ojos y observó la habitación, era sencilla, un televisor dos camas. La otra cama estaba des-tendida al parecer alguien más había pernoctado en la misma habitación, por lo menos había dormido solo y traía pantalón así que nada había pasado.

Aparentemente no había cambios en su cuerpo no se notaba que hubiera peleado la noche anterior, solo era un sentimiento de debilidad extraño y nada más que decir. Una presencia salió del baño.

-Ya despertaste Vegeta- Decía Kakarot quien salía del baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura.

-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?- preguntaba Vegeta, lo último que recordaba era ... alguna pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior.

-No lo sé, es todo muy extraño. Busqué mi ropa pero solo hay eso.- señalaba una maleta con ropa rara.

-Iré a tomar un baño y más te vale que estés vestido cuando salga.- Gruñó el saiyan.

Goku por su parte se puso lo que había de ropa, unos jeans, una camisa algo pegada para su gusto y los zapatos que le quedaron. Observó dentro de la maleta varios artilugios extraños, libros, cruces, rosarios, cálices ... ¿sal?.

Se encogió de hombros y abrió lap top que estaba en otra maleta, no sabía cómo pero pudo manipularla sin problemas. Al parecer el IQ de Goku había mejorado. Después de semejante ... no recordaba bien.

-Insecto, pásame esa maleta tampoco veo mi ropa-. gritaba Vegeta malhumorado desde el baño.

Goku le pasó la maleta para que eligiera lo que le quedara, y siguió estudiando los extraños archivos de esa computadora.

Vegeta hacía berrinche con la ropa que tendría que usar.

-Esto parece de..., yo no quiero usarlo-.

-Apúrate Vegeta, ya tengo hambre, ponte lo que haya o anda desnudo. Ya deja de llorar-. Tampoco estaba conforme con su vestuario.

-No te soporto Kakarot, odio esta estúpida ropa terrícola-. Gruñía Vegeta desde el baño.

Salió Vegeta del baño con unos vaqueros, una camisa de manga corta a cuadros y una chamarra de cuero café. Cruzaba los brazos.

-A la que te miras muy guapo, está mejor que la camisa rosa de bad man- recordaba Goku para molestarlo.

-Sígueme molestando insecto y te parto la cara. Tenemos que averiguar cómo regresar a casa-. Decía Vegeta mientras observaba que Kakarot estaba maniobrando hábilmente la computadora.

-Pues no lo sé Vegeta, me parece falso... esto se ve muy diferente al mundo que conocemos.- dijo Goku, tomó algunos libros que realmente no conocía y empezó a hojearlos.

-¿Ahora sabes leer?-. Decía Vegeta mientras miraba por la ventana. El mundo en efecto era diferente al que recordaban.

En definitiva no era la capital del oeste, lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver era una carretera y algunos autos que pasaban, no parecía la tecnología de su mundo.

Sonó uno de los teléfonos que estaban sobre el buró y Vegeta contestó.

-¿Si diga?-

-Par de idiotas, necesito verlos ya mismo. Los veo en el cuartel- dijo una voz ronca como de anciano.

-A mi nadie me dice idiota, por Kakarot no respondo-. Contestó gritando Vegeta.

-Sin serás idiota Vegeta, ya vengan o te partiré tu estúpida cara de niño bonito.- acto seguido colgaron el teléfono.

-¿Que querían?- preguntaba Goku mientras seguía leyendo los libros extraños.

-Que fuéramos al cuartel.- seguía intentando ordenar todo en su cabeza.

-¿Y dónde queda el cuartel?.- preguntó Goku, mientras hacía anotaciones y buscaba cosas en la computadora.

-Yo que sé, no me interesa.- se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eres idiota Vegeta, a lo mejor es la clave para salir de aquí.- miraba enojado Goku a Vegeta.

-Creo que te estás haciendo inteligente y yo un idiota.- tenia una cara anonadada.

El par de saiyan se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ya afuera Vegeta intentó volar pero no podía, no funcionaba. Goku trató de transformarse pero al parecer los saiyan habían perdido todos sus poderes.

-Parece que tendremos que caminar.- decía Goku con cara de desilusión.

-Traigo las llaves de un auto, hay que buscar cual es.- tenia unas llaves Chevrolet.

Fueron buscando todos los carros que pudieran ser su auto. Hasta que encontraron un hermoso impala 68 negro, ocho gargantas. Los ojos de Vegeta se iluminaron.

-Bebé- comentó Vegeta.

-¿Bebé? ¿Le llamas bebé a un auto?- dijo Goku sorprendido.

-Si, ¿qué tiene de raro?-. Vegeta se subió en el lado del conductor. Mientras Goku fue a la parte trasera a guardar su equipaje y descubrió lo que el auto ocultaba.

-¡Vegeta mira ésto!- gritaba sorprendido el saiyan.

Vegeta fue a ver lo que su compañero le quería mostrar, era un arsenal. Escopetas, metralletas, ballestas, espadas, municiones. También había libros, hierro, sal, botellas con agua y crucifijos.

-Esto me está dando miedo Vegeta, ¿Y si mejor caminamos y buscamos la salida?- decía Goku algo perturbado por el contenido de su auto.

-Cobarde, vete tú si quieres; yo me llevo ésta belleza.- se subió de nueva cuenta al auto.

Goku se subió sin estar completamente convencido de hacerlo pero su estomago demandaba alimento y la manera más rápida de llegar a algún lado era en el auto. Vegeta manejó unos kilómetros hasta el restaurante más cercano y entraron a desayunar.

Una chica curvilínea dio la bienvenida al par y pidió la orden. Vegeta pudo apreciar sus atributos pero no era tan hermosa como su Bulma.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa doble, no, triple con queso, muchas papas con queso cheddar también y aros de cebolla... y no se te olvide la cerveza.- el pedido de Vegeta era extraño, aunque siempre había comido mucho, por lo regular su cuerpo es su templo y no lo llenaba de tanta basura.

-Yo quiero una ensalada del chef, el pollo asado y aderezo aparte. Con agua natural por favor.- el pedido de Goku era igual de extraño.

-¿Ahora ya comes como señora en climaterio?- se burlaba Vegeta.

-Por lo menos no moriré por un ataque al corazón, eso que pediste es para tapar tus arterias.- respondía Goku.

Mientras la comida llegaba una muchacha morena con ropa bastante descubierta pues traía unos pantalones pegados negros, usaba botas de tacón alto y solo llevaba un top con una chamarra de piel blanca, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Ustedes son los Winchester?- decía ... ¿Milk?

-Milk, cariño, que bueno que estás aquí, por Kami, sin ti me hubiera empezado a gustar Vegeta.- Decía Goku aliviado ante la cara de asco de su compañero.

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- decía la mujer.

-Eres mi esposa.- dijo el saiyan

-Si son los Winchester, uno increíblemente guapo y el otro muy alto...- dijo muy seductora una guapa peli azul de piel muy blanca, ojos azules brillantes con ropa igual de destapada, traía una blusa blanca que dejaba ver el encaje que usaba debajo, un pantalón café con una pierna estilo short y botines. En la cadera traía un cinturón y estaba armada.

-Por Kami, Bulma que bueno que estás aquí, ahora si regresaremos a casa.- Decía Vegeta emocionado de ver a su esposa.

\- No cabe duda que son los cazadores, aparte de tontos, locos...- decía la peli azul.

-A mi me parecen guapos, yo creo que si son hermanos, ojalá no sean ciertos los rumores porque sería una gran pérdida para nosotras que fueran pareja ¿no crees Bulma?- dijo la morena, mientras Bulma manipulaba su iPhone en búsqueda de información.

-Ya ¿Cuál de los dos es la chica? - llegó una rubia de ojos azules. Ella si portaba ropa más cubierta pero no dejaba de ser sugerente, unos leggings negros con botas, una blusa escotada roja y chaleco de mezclilla.

-¿18?- dijeron al unísono el par de saiyan.

-Ya déjense de tonterías, Bobby nos necesita a todos en el cuartel. Al parecer hay problemas con unos demonios y necesitan de toda la artillería pesada.- Decía la rubia mientras se sentaban a desayunar con los hombres.

Las chicas pidieron su desayuno y comían todo cuanto podían, Vegeta se sonrojaba al estar tan cerca de su esposa con ropa tan atractiva y Goku por su parte reía nervioso, pues si esposa le estaba coqueteando enfrente de todos muy abiertamente. Terminaron sus alimentos y las chicas se pusieron de pie.

-Nos vemos en el cuartel par de maricas.- salía 18 del restaurante seguida de Bulma y Milk.

-Espera, 18,¿dónde está el cuartel?- Gritaba Goku.

-Idiotas, es su casa-. Las chicas desaparecieron, se fueron sin pagar la cuenta que ahora le pertenecía a Goku y Vegeta.

-Malditas mujeres del demonio-. Vocifero Vegeta mientras pagaba la cuenta de cinco personas con una tarjeta que no sabía como era que la tenía pero no era su problema.

Ambos salían del lugar, vieron varias patrullas pasando y se estacionaron casi enfrente del restaurante. Al parecer un cadaver con extrañas heridas había sido hallado, le faltaba el corazón y la gente sospechaba de algún ritual satánico.

-Eso no es un ritual satánico- Dijo Vegeta acercándose al lugar.

El forense estaba en el lugar y miró a Vegeta.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntaba al "experto".

-Soy un ... un...- se quedó callado.

-Somos agentes del FBI, Son Goku a sus órdenes y el es mi compañero Vegeta Ouji, experto en rituales.- por primera vez Goku salvaba a su amigo estrenando así su cerebro.

-Kakarot, parece que te estrené- decía Vegeta para molestar a Goku.

-Y tú pareces demasiado usado, ya no funcionas bien- el maldito Kakarot podía contestar ahora los molestos comentarios de Vegeta.

-Si bueno, no es un ritual, puedes ver el desgarro en el pecho. Sólo extrajeron el corazón pero no hay marcas de pentagramas ni símbolos. Lo que si podemos observar son garras y ésto.- Vegeta se puso un guante y metió la mano en la cavidad del cadáver, sacó un canino, posiblemente pertenecía a un lobo muy grande. Concluyendo que se trataba de un ataque animal.

-Wow, Vegeta, se donde sacas tantas tonterías?-. Comentaba Goku.

-Te da envidia insecto?- reía triunfal Vegeta.

-Disculpen detectives, soy la doctora Pikles, quisiera que me acompañaran al forense, tengo que mostrarles algo.- los saiyan siguieron a la Doctora y les compartió información. El ataque animal no era el primero, ya era el octavo en menos de dos meses y sólo ocurría en luna llena.

-Debe ser un animal grande, será acaso un Ozaru? - Comentó Goku a Vegeta.

-No, este no es nuestro mundo. Seguro es alguna transformación de este lugar. Algún lobo.- decía Vegeta.

-Disculpe Doctora, ¿es zona de lobos aquí? - preguntó Goku para salir de la duda.

-Pues claro, estamos en el parque estatal white river, pero los lobos no atacan así usualmente.

-Ah, es que puede ser un lobo gigante, en la montaña Paoz, he llegado a cazar lobos que atacaron dinosaurios y entonces...- parecía el Goku de siempre.

-¿Cuál montaña Paoz? Los dinosaurios de extinguieron hace 60 millones de años.

-Kakarot a lo mejor estamos en otro universo. No te comportes raro.-Decía Vegeta ante la mirada de extrañeza de la Doctora.

-oh lo siento Vegeta, está bien-

-Y dígame doctora ¿hay alguna aparición rara por aquí? Algún hombre lobo, un Yeti, vampiros...- preguntaba Vegeta muy seriamente.

-¿Es en serio? Eso no existe detectives. ¿Se encuentran bien?- la Doctora duda a ya de las capacidades de la pareja.

-Vegeta te estás comportando raro.- le afirmó Goku a su amigo.

-Bien tomaremos el caso, iremos a investigar.- dicho esto, Vegeta y Goku fueron al impala.

Los compañeros no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo pero sus impulsos primarios los invitaban a investigar y a resolver el caso. Eran sumamente curiosos y aunque podrían pasar de largo no se iban a permitir irse sin resolver o al menos fastidiar más el caso.

-¿Y si es la salida de aquí? ¿Si resolvemos el caso y ya nos podemos ir a casa?- decía Goku en un intento de no dejar su curiosidad de lado.

-Tienes razón, dame uno de los libros endemoniados vamos a buscar la respuesta.- entre los dos amigos se pusieron a hojear los libros que llevaban el el impala.

-Mira Vegeta, aquí dice que se tratan de hombres lobo, hay que arrancarles el corazón... eso sería muy fácil con nuestros poderes.-

-¿No que no existían los hombres lobo? Esa humana es la loca ya ves, yo estoy bien-. Cruzaba sus brazos orgulloso.

-Pues tenemos que rastrearlo, vamos, hay que llevar cuchillos de plata para poder debilitarlos.- Sonreía Goku y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Tu llévate los puñales yo voy a llevarme ésta preciosidad-. Vegeta tomó una hermosa escopeta recortada de cañones Baikal.

-Pero, aquí dice que los hombres lobo se matan con cuchillos de plata...- insistía Goku.

-Son unos insectos- la decisión de Vegeta estaba tomada.

Los hombres se fueron a buscar el rastro de cadáveres que dejaba el hombre lobo, de acuerdo al libro la cultura popular indica que es como una transformación Ozaru, si tan solo tuvieran sus poderes, harían una luna falsa y saldrían esos hijos de perra de su escondite. Pero por ahora no tienen ese poder.

Otra manera de revelar el hombre lobo es con el contacto con la plata, así que esperaron a que fuera de noche cerca del último cuerpo, el rastro los llevó hacia un lugar del bosque cerca del río. Examinaron el lunar y encontraron un sitio que ocupaban los campistas.

-El lugar de cacería debe ser aquí, ¿cual va a ser el plan?.- decía Goku.

-Carnada-. Decía Vegeta mientras cargaba su escopeta.

-Y ¿Qué vamos a usar de carnada?- decía mientras pensaba en que podrían usar.

-Tu, te vas a parar allí en el claro del bosque y yo me escondo allá en ese arbusto y cuando haga contacto visual le disparo al hijo de perra, luego le sacaremos el corazón, nada complicado-. Decía Vegeta cerrando los ojos y conforme con su plan maestro.

-Oye Vegeta, no estoy de acuerdo, si tuviera mis poderes no te necesitaría. Mejor tu sé la carnada y yo le disparo.- replicó el saiyan.

-Tu elegiste el puñal y yo la pistola, te toca ser carnada.- sonrió maliciosamente el príncipe.

-Dejémoslo a la suerte ¿si? ¿O acaso tienes miedo?-. Goku sabía que apelando al orgullo de su amigo podría tener una oportunidad.

-Te odio Kakarot sin vergüenza.-ambos saiyan comenzaron a jugar piedra, papel o tijera, como todas las decisiones importantes que se toman en la vida.

-Gane- Gritó Vegeta y fue a tomar su posición.

-Tramposo- se quedó en el centro el saiyan mientras esperaba que llegara su depredador.

Vegeta vigilaba atento en lo que Goku se dedicaba a checar el trending topic del lugar en Twitter. No llevaba un día en ésta realidad alterna cuando ya tenía miles de seguidores.

De pronto apareció, una joven de apenas 20 y muy inocente, que se transformó en una bestia con garras y pelo, grandes dientes y gruñía acercándose a un desprevenido Goku, quien estaba en pleno cotilleo.

-Kakarot ten cuidado- gritó Vegeta mientras disparaba a la bestia, asestó en el centro de su abdomen; sin embargo la bala no hirió al gran animal.

Vegeta repitió el tiro y nuevamente dio en el blanco, sin embargo la magnífica criatura no detuvo su marcha. Goku se vio acorralado y logró ver restos blanquecinos en el negro pelaje de la bestia.

-¿Sal? ¿Le disparaste con balas de sal? Vegeta eres un idiota-. Goku corrió con toda su fuerza y Vegeta salió huyendo también.

-Pensé que habías dicho que disparandole sal-. gritó Vegeta.

-PLATA, dije PLATA.- Gritaba enojado Goku.

Lograron perder a la mujer loba, y Goku le dio a Vegeta un crucifijo de plata, mientras él se dispuso a atacar a la bestia que se escuchaba no muy lejos.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer con ésto? ¿Me lo pongo y lo presumo? ¿Rezarle a todos los santos? -. Gruñía Vegeta

-Por lo menos con eso tienes un chance, úsalo si lo necesitas.- y Goku salió corriendo a atacar a la mujer loba.

La bestia era muy fuerte y si acaso tuvieran sus poderes ya lo habrían logrado, Vegeta veía a su amigo luchar y no se iba a quedar atrás, entonces enterró el crucifijo en una bala de sal y apuntó a la cabeza del animal.

-Solo tienes un tiro, no lo fastidies.- se dijo a sí mismo y disparó.

Los sesos de la bestia volaron en la cara de Goku, quedó todo esparcido. Restos de sangre, moco y cerebro por todos lados. Vegeta apostaba a que Goku había tragado un ojo de la mujer lobo.

-Qué asco Vegeta, pudieras haberle apuntado a otra parte.- mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-No te quitaste a tiempo.- mientras abría el pecho de la bestia y le sacaba el corazón.

Subieron al impala y se dirigieron hacia el sur, no sabían cómo llegar al cuartel, pero intuían que su instinto los guiarían.

NA/ Pues locuras y mas locuras.


End file.
